warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheev
| stancemod = Homing Fang Pointed Wind | stance = | notes = |introduced = }} The Sheev is a unique dagger originally featured as a reward in the Operation Gate Crash event and later as a buildable sortie reward. Players had to finish the Gate Crash node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times or collect all parts from the sortie reward pool to obtain it. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage Advantages: * Large jump attack radius. * Jump attack inflicts guaranteed proc on enemies. * Highest status chance of all daggers. * Has a polarity slot. * Stance slot has polarity matching Pointed Wind stance, notable for its high damage multiplier. * Can use the dagger-exclusive Covert Lethality mod. Disadvantages: *Very short reach. *Damage over time effect of the fire proc deals very low damage. *Low critical chance. *Lowest attack speed multiplier of all melee weapons, tied with Plasma Sword. Acquisition *Completing Operation Gate Crash event node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times. *Components and blueprint can be rewarded from Sortie missions. Note that the seasonal rewards pool contents change after each season, and thus its parts may not be available every time. Notes *Like all event reward weapons, the Sheev came with its own weapon slot and pre-installed with an Orokin Catalyst. * This weapon was rewarded in Operation Gate Crash when the player earned 15 points in total. * Like the Heat Dagger, the Sheev will inflict proc on surrounding enemies on its jump attack. This proc does not change even if additional elemental mods are equipped on the weapon. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Sheev adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the Pointed Wind stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. ** If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *This weapon's high status chance make it ideal for status builds using mods like Virulent Scourge and Volcanic Edge. * Though finisher attacks are quite slow, they deal damage in a small area in front you, dealing finisher damage to nearby enemies Trivia * The weapon's name is likely derived from shiv, a slang term referring to improvised blade weapons, most commonly used as knives or daggers. ** Interestingly, the Sheev's blade shape is based on some combat knife designs, justifying its Codex entry's description. * While the Sheev shares the same jump attack properties as the Heat Dagger, the former does not have the latter's circle of flame visual effect. * The glowing "plasma" at the end of the weapon pulses. This 'plasma' appears similar to the 'plasma' at the edges of Grineer cleavers and machetes. * Concept art for this weapon was first featured in Livestream 15. * Although the description claims it is effective against flesh and armor, it has little Puncture damage that would allow it to be good against armor. Media SheevCodex.png|Sheev in Codex 2014-09-18 00001.jpg|Sheev Colour customisation Livestream15 13.jpg|Early concept art of the Sheev shown during Livestream 15. Warframe Sheev Warframe My Sheev Build Guide (U15.14.1) See Also *Heat Dagger, a very similar weapon. de:Sheev fr:Sheev Category:Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Grineer Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Event Reward Category:Heat Damage Category:Sortie Reward